A Christmas To Remember
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Just like the last one, the summary is in the story because it's too long. Danny is giving Sam a present but Amorpho plans to ruin Danny's life forever.


**Danny Phantom**

**A Christmas to Remember**

**In this story Danny plans on giving Sam a Christmas gift without her knowing it's actually him, but on Christmas eve after Danny hid the present where Sam could find it, Amorpho saw Danny and made a deal with Skulker, to hunt down Danny when he comes into the ghost zone and morph into Danny. This plan works due to Danny losing Sam's present into the ghost zone. Is Sam going to fall for the wrong Danny?**

The day starts in the mall, with Danny and his family going Christmas shopping. Danny was planning to meet Tucker and Sam just before lunch so they could hang out with each other before Christmas.

"Okay Jack, now you can go to whatever shop you want, just remember to get us all something." Said Maddie as she gave him $150.

"Don't worry Maddie I won't, and with the spare change I get, I can go by fudge; lots and lots of fudge." Said Jack drooling because he loves fudge so much.

Maddie sighed and gave Jazz and Danny $150 each.

"Now you two remember what I told your father, spend it on gifts for each other, not yourself."

"Got it." Both Danny and Jazz replied and then they both went separate ways.

Danny was looking for the latest PDA for Tucker in the electronics store and for Sam, something special. Then Danny found the latest PDA. It was only made a week ago.

"Wow. I'm pretty sure Tucker would love this." Smiled Danny.

Danny turned around to the line up at the cash register to buy Tuckers present.

Later after he bought Tuckers present, he tried to think of a special present for Sam because she was more than a best friend to him.

"What should I get Sam?" Danny kept on saying to himself.

He looked through every window of every store but did not find a thing, but then he saw in a jewellery store, he saw a black diamond ring.

"That's it! That's what I have to get Sam! But I've only got $50 left."

Danny walked over to the ring to see how much it was.

**Black Class Diamond Ring $45**

Luckily he only had to buy his sister a present, so he bought the ring with only $5 to spare. He started to get worried after he passed several shops with things that Jazz would love but are expensive, so he went to the key ring shop and bought her a teddy bear key ring.

"I hope Jazz likes it." Sighed Danny.

Danny looked at the clock. It was 12:24 and Danny started heading for the food court where he promised Sam and Tucker where they would meet.

When he got there, it was 12:27 and he saw Sam and Tucker coming from both sides.

"Hey guys." Said Danny.

"Hey Danny, got your presents for us yet?" asked Tucker.

"Yep. Sure do! But you're going to have to wait till Christmas to see them." Smiled Danny.

"I can't wait to see what I got!" said Tucker.

"Me too." Said Sam blushing at Danny.

Danny smiled.

"So, what should we get to eat? I'm starved!" said Tucker.

Danny checked his wallet certain that he didn't have any money but hoping for some change somewhere.

"Sorry guys I've got nothing left."

"That's okay Danny, I'll buy you something. Like a veggie burger?"

"Sure but there's no Nasty Burger in here." Said Danny.

"No problem! You can just fly us there!" smiled Tucker.

"Yeah, c'mon Danny. Let's go!"

So Danny, Sam and Tucker ran to somewhere where no one was looking then Danny went ghost and gave Sam and Tucker a lift through the building.

"The view sure is nice." Smiled Sam.

"I know." Blushed Danny.

Danny stopped home first and dropped off his presents and went to the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker.

**At the Nasty Burger...**

"So Danny, what do you want?"

"I'll have a veggie burger." Danny smiled.

"Okay." And Sam also smiled.

"I'm going to get the mighty meaty burger!" declared Tucker.

"Okay Tucker! You don't have to announce it." Said Danny.

"Sorry but like I always say I am a full time carnivore!" smiled Tucker.

Danny laughed and then Sam came over with Danny's meal.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Said Danny.

They went to sit down and eat when suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great. Now? Two days before Christmas?"

But luckily Danny didn't have to do much damage because it was the box ghost.

"Beware! I am the box ghost! I will wrap you all in my bubbled wrap of doom!"

"Oh great, box ghost AGAIN." Danny, Tucker and Sam said at the same time.

Danny ran to the bathroom and went ghost and tried to find where box ghost went.

He saw him over where the boxes of meat were out the back, so he fired a few shots with no expression and shoved him into the thermos.

"I hope I don't have to deal with him for the next two days."

"Hey Danny, you okay?"

"Yeah did the box ghost throw another box at you?" Tucker laughed.

Sam showed no expression.

"So are we going to eat or what?" said Sam.

"Yeah; right after I put the box ghost back into the ghost zone."

But little did both Sam and Tucker know that Danny was also going to hand out the gifts as well.

Danny got home, put box ghost back into the ghost zone and started wrapping all the presents in the lab.

As he got up to get some more wrapping paper, he tripped over a piece of ghost equipment and accidently kicked Sam's present into the ghost zone.

"Oh no! I have to get it before someone else does!" said Danny.

So he flew into the ghost zone, it turned out to be very quiet. But eventually he saw the gift and was about to grab it when Amorpho appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the present.

"Hey! Give that to me!" yelled Danny.

"To bad ghost boy! I'm going to give it to your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend! Yet..." sighed Danny.

Amorpho laughed at the situation and then Skulker appeared.

"Skulker? Are you helping him?"

"Of course ghost child! He offered me a deal!"

"What sort of deal?" asked Danny confused.

"None of your business!" shouted Amorpho.

"Now it's time to start hunting you!" Declared Skulker.

"Oh no! Not now!" said Danny as he dashed off.

Skulker followed right behind him and started firing lasers at him, and eventually he had him locked up in his "trophy room".

Amorpho laughed evilly and morphed into Danny and flew into the lab to find Danny's friends.

Meanwhile at the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker were starting to worry where Danny was.

"I hope Danny's okay. He's been away for awhile."

"Sam, he's only been away 10 minutes."

"I know but I can't live without him!"

Tucker raised an eyebrow then frowned.

"Or you."

"That's better." Smiled Tucker.

Sam giggled a little but that didn't make her feel better. Then out of nowhere, they see Danny walking casually to the Nasty Burger.

"Danny!" Sam screamed and ran to Danny.

"What?" said Amorpho disguised as Danny.

"Are you okay? I was worried about you!"

"Ha-ha don't worry I'm fine."

"So Danny what took you so long?" asked Tucker.

"And why does your voice sound funny?

"Don't worry about. So are we going to eat or what?"

"Sure!" both Tucker and Sam said.

**It was finally Christmas and at Sam's house awaited a big surprise.**

Sam noticed the black, glossy like present on the right side of the tree. It said **To Sam from your secret admirer. **She knew that it was from Danny because well who else likes Sam that much? Besides Gregore (Elliot)?

She started unwrapping the tiny gift and noticed a note and a ring box, she opened up the box and gasped. A beautiful black diamond class ring. She read the note, it said: ** Please be my girlfriend**. Sam's smile widened and she just couldn't get it off her face. Sam placed the ring on her left third finger and started crying.

"Sam? What's wrong?" asked her mother.

"Just a miracle. I'm gonna go see Danny okay?"

"Fine. But be back in time for Christmas lunch."

Sam didn't hear the last part because she was way out the door by then. Her heart beat was faster than her running speed. And finally she reached Danny's house.

Amorpho (still disguised as Danny) answered the door because he knew who it was.

Sam gave Danny a huge hug as soon as she saw him.

Amorpho felt confused but hugged back and tried to smile.

**At Skulker's Lair...**

"You can't get away with this Skulker!" screamed Danny.

"But I already have." Smiled Skulker.

Then suddenly Danny's cousin came and fought Skulker.

"Danielle! How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I was just flying around the ghost zone when I noticed that you were in trouble so yeah." Explained Dani.  
>"Well thanks." Said Danny.<p>

"No problem!" Dani smiled.

Then Dani made a wicked punch through Skulker that made his real ghost self appear.

Danny tried to reach for the thermos hidden behind his back but it was just a couple of inches away from his hand.

"Dani! A little help please!"

"Don't worry! I'll free you!" said Dani

Dani looked for the keys inside Skulker's suit and finally found them but she saw Skulker escaping, so Dani hurried to free her cousin.

"Thanks."

"It's okay cousin!"

Danny quickly grabbed the thermos and sucked Skulker into it.

"So what happened? How did you end up here?"

"It's horrible Danielle. Amorpho and Skulker made a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"They wouldn't tell me."

"Oh." Replied Dani.

"Skulker captured me and Amorpho morphed into me and went to Amity park!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Probably to get some revenge." Replied Danny.

"Okay, so let's go to Amity park and stop him!" demanded Dani.

"We'd better hurry I gave Sam a surprise Christmas gift and I don't want her falling for the wrong me!"

Danny and his cousin dashed to the portal and out to the open to see where Sam and Amorpho were.

"Sam where are you? Please don't be with the wrong me!"

But unfortunately for Danny she was, and they were hugging each other. Danny dashed down there right before Sam could kiss fake Danny.

"Sam! Stop!"

"Danny? But how? Did you clone yourself?" asked Sam.

"No I didn't, that's Amorpho!"

Sam gasped and punched Amorpho in the face. Amorpho morphed back into his true form and tried to escape but Dani stopped him.

"Thermos cousin!" smiled Dani.

"Here it is!" said Danny as he threw it to his cousin.

Dani sucked Amorpho into the thermos and flew off saying goodbye and Merry Christmas.

Danny placed himself on the ground and transformed back into his human self and looked at the ground.

"So that wasn't you that gave me that gift. Was that Amorpho too?"

"No. That was me. And how did you know it was me?"

"Clueless Danny." Smiled Sam.

"Why do you keep on calling me clueless?"

"Maybe this will tell you why."

Sam closed her eyes and kissed Danny on the lips. At first Danny was surprised but then pulled Sam closer.

"I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"Of course you would, because you've loved me all along!"  
>"And here's your second Christmas present!"<p>

"Second?"

Sam kissed him again then Danny realised what she meant.

"Merry Christmas, boyfriend!"

"Merry Christmas, girlfriend!"

They both kissed again and that was the end.

**Phew! Glad I got that done! I'm sorry it's a couple days late but I only thought of this yesterday. Well Merry Christmas DP lovers out there!**


End file.
